The Girl Who Cried Insanity
by StrainedSanity
Summary: Spencer lost her mind. Ashley lost a piece of her soul. What happens when they find each other? Will they realize they aren't so broken? Or run from it all? I suck at summaries but just read and find out. Hope you enjoy.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own SoN. All I own is my imagination. :)

**She lost her mind.. or so she claims. Not good enough for love or any type of intimacy, everyones out to get her, she says. Once things went wrong she couldn't handle it.. she cracked. Can she handle the disasters that must occur before things go right again? **

**She doesn't believe in love. Sex is easy girls come to her she gets what she wants and moves on. If she was to throw emotion of any kind the equation would be out of balance. Everything would fall apart. See she has lost everything and is too scare next time she may just loose her self.**

**Spencer lost her mind. Ashley lost a piece of her soul. What happens when they find each other? Will they realize they aren't so broken? Or run from it all?**

**_The Girl Who Cried Insanity_**

Chapter 1

The door stood feet above my reach, with its dark shade being my only scenery. The cold steel handle made the skin that decorated my fragile hands crawl. This was like every other time, they can change the name, building and even the shrink but all these hospitals were the same. They made me feel almost as crazy as my parents believed I was. They all had stone brick layouts that held old overly kind receptionists. Their waiting rooms have always consisted of a few worn out chairs and magazines from before I was born. I have been going to places like this for two years now, ever since the incident. My parents and doctors are convinced I would somehow open up and be cured but I'm incurable, I'm crazy not sick. There's no vaccine or medication to cure insanity, there's nothing to be done so I find no need out of spilling my soul.

Two month ago my father got the brilliant idea of trying to move out here. He claimed getting away and having a fresh start would help "my problem". So that's how I ended up here in my new shrink's office in Los Angeles, California. We finally got down here a week ago from Ohio, I hate it but my brother said that's because I'm crazy.

"Spen-cer Car-lin" I say my name slow enough so the elder receptionist can jot it down. She then handed me a pink slip and pointed me towards the C wing. As I begin my walk down the hall I remind myself why I'm here, I need more pills. I can't believe I have my first "appointment" before my first day of school, shows where my folks priorities lie if you ask me. They rather have a normal child than a educated one...

"Room 203" there it was the room I was gonna waste an hour of my life in, I don't know why I didn't just skip like originally planned. The moment I was gonna bail the door screeched open and a gorgeous brunette in her mid thirties appeared. Maybe therapy won't be too bad.

"Spencer, right?" I nod and keep my attention on her. "Nice to meet you I'm Christine, come in and sit down." I did as I was instructed. She went to the desk at the far corner of the room and grabbed a small note pad and a pen then headed her way towards me. "Lets make this simple, just tell me a few things about yourself, simple things." This happened every time I stared off new so I basically scripted what to say.

After 30 minutes she began to ask questions and then there came the seemingly simple question I despised so much. "Any siblings Carlin?"

"Yea I have two brothers Clay and Glen, Clays adopted though but he's more of a brother to me then Glen" I stated rather nonchalantly.

"Oh but Spencer don't you have a sister?" Her eyes squinted as if to question me themselves. And this is when I began to hate this lady.

"I did" I say barley audible as I started getting up. "Well it was nice meeting you but considering all the nut jobs there must be here in LA I think I should be going. So if I can just get the nice little prescription I needed I'll be on my way" She reached for the blue pad that sat in the small draw next us but seemed to not be giving up.

"What happened to her?" I hate when they try to get in my brain. I'm sure if I was ever to let them in they'd run screaming any ways.

"Look I have school tomorrow so if I could just get that, I'll be on my way" I say as I snag the blue paper from her hand. "I don't think I'll be coming back though doc, I feel cured it's a miracle. You're a miracle doc. " I laugh as I leave the office. Hopefully I can find a way to stay true to those words and never return to a place like this. Now off to get these pills. Off to feel nothing.

Ashley's POV

I take a seat on the stool, as I let the light sink into my skin. I absorb the presence of the locals who flood this cafe every open mic as I've done every time I've taken foot on this stage. I then see Jamie walk up the stairs and grab the mic. I couldn't help the sigh had been released from my lips. Like every other time I sit here with my guitar on my lap but always for others, I play guitar and they sing.

I wait a few second before I begin to strum. The sound of the guitar starts to penetrate through me, taking over my mind in a way only music could. See music bleeds through me, my veins leak the melody of the songs I've written. I hear everything as music, the rhythm of a tapping pencil, the sounding of a chattering jaw, truly anything can be music. But nothing so beautiful like the sound of my fathers old Gibson. Jamie's voice echoes through the walls of my mind as my fingers take over the song. When she finishes I get up and give her a hug. "You did amazing James, like always" She smiles the dorkiest smile I've ever seen and hits my arm gently.

"You didn't do so bad your self Casanova. Now how about you stop flirting with me and get your guitar, we have a party to hit up"

"In your dreams Jamie, you're not my type" I say with a slight laugh. I give her a playful grin and grab the guitar case off the floor. Me and Jamie have been friends since the diaper days. We have gone through everything together including coming out. I laugh every time I think about it. That must have been why we got along so well, we were both obviously gay. It's been apparent even in our memories. I remember Jamie use to chase after girls in kindergarden and in early elementary she use to persuade me in to kissing her as "practice". Although I would never see James as more then my strange but lovable best friend, we have always been ones to let the sexual thing take its role.

"Ash!, Have you even been listening?"

"Yea, yea of course" I smirk at the sight of her eyes rolling ".. I want booze, let's go"

"Fine, but just so you know I was talking about the fine red head that's staring you down" She says with a annoying smirk plastered on her face

"What red head?"

"She's right behind you raping you with her eyes. So you have about two-seconds to snag her before James turns on the charm and shows her the right choice" I turn my head to find a sexy little red head staring right at me. Score, the nights just begun and I'm already guaranteed a lay.

"Clearly she already knows the right choice" I give my friend a wink and head to the overly eager girl. The girl I have now decided to refer to as red head was in a tight black dress that hugged her at all the right spots, her eyes were the lightest shade of green with nothing but need and lust reflecting out of them. I study her for a minute before she had me against the bar her lips attacking mine and her hands ready for exploration. I quickly grab them before I take her in front of everyone and pull her to the bathroom and into a stall. Within minutes I have her screaming ecstasy in my name. Once we were both satisfied I walked out and took the guitar in my hand. With a few subtle signals to James I was out the door.

"And she was?"

"A 7" We both have smirks take over our faces while we climb into the bright yellow porsche know as my baby. A girl has never gotten a rating above an 8 from me. Sex is usually alright, sometimes good, rarely great, and I've never had amazing.

**This is my first Fanfic and I this idea has been lingering in my mind for a while so I thought why not give it a try?.. Please R&R and tell me if you think I should continue. I know it started a bit slow but I hope you keep reading and enjoy. :) Thanks.!**


	2. Meet the Crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN, all I own is my imagination. **

**Sorry it took my so long, I have been going through some stuff and then my computer has also been acting up so uploading has been a little tough. Although this isn't the best chapter it does it's job. Its just I have most of the middle and end of this story planned out but I skipped planning the beginning so now I have to figure out how to ****get to the good parts :)... I hope this does it's job and I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**_Ch2:_**

I close my eyes as I feel the small blue pill I had previously placed on my tongue work it's magic. I have had many different medications given to me all for all sorts of things; depression, anxiety, you name it, but this one has to be my favorite. I feel nothing, no pain; I'm the happiest with this one. Yes, I understand its artificial happiness but if you saw the world the way I did you'd take it however it came, even if it was in the form of an awkwardly shaped pill.

"Spencer" My mom's voice fills my room and tingles the base of my ear. I attempt to ignore her until I hear the voice get to the other side of my bedroom door.

"Come in" It came out sounding more like a sigh then actual words. I had quickly come to the conclusion that my happy mood would end very soon. My mom had quite a way of ruining my day. I watch her as she walks into my room, takes a seat by my desk and just stares at me. There's nothing I hate more than the way she looks at me. Her eyes hold nothing more then disgust and utter disappointment. She opens her mouth to say something but didn't. It took her a good 5minutes before she actually spoke.

"Spencer pick something nice for tomorrow and please try to control your urges. I don't want to have people worrying about you here too. No freak show daughter in LA please?"

"You got it" A hint of venom glazed every word. You would think hearing your mother call you a freak would hurt. However after you hear it a certain number of times your body goes numb to it. The words bounce off the walls of your ear drums and don't sink in.

After she tells me it's time for dinner she exits my room. My body collapses on my bed as I contemplate skipping dinner tonight. There are times where I figure starving must be less painful then these family dinners. My dad calls me down this time and the sound of his voice made be decide dinner wouldn't be as bad. It never was when he was around; he had a way of protecting me, even if only with his eyes.

"Hiya Spencey" My lips make an upward curl to the sound of his voice

"Hey Clay, How was school?"

"Would have been better if you went but it was fine all too new to judge"

"I'm going tomorrow

"I heard" "Are you taking psych 2 here like you planned? I heard the program is amazing"

"I think so but I'm not sure. Um where's Glen? I haven't heard any asshole comments yet"

"I think he left school with some cheerleader, Spencer he loves you he just thinks you should try to move on some"

"Yea" The word so simple, it almost fell from my tongue.

"You know you can talk to me right, about why you really are so sensitive?" "I know it affected you, It affected all of us but there has to be more"

"No Clay I'm just actually insane" I give a weak smile knowing he'll drop the subject.

"Spencer I heard your school has a ton of great guys, you excited?" Clay smirks and turns towards my mother to greet her. My eyes just simple respond with a slight glare. "Spencer you need to start dating again. I miss my daughter maybe this can give you life again."

"You have two daughters, and one died Paula do you get that? She's gone and every one walks around like nothing happened. She's gone and even if I did go back to believing lies and seeing the world with a false perspective, she wouldn't come back." "I sometimes thank the world you know? Because if she stayed you would continue to corrupt her mind just like you fuck mine." I begin to walk away.

"I'm moving on Spencer, Death happens it can't be avoided"

"She didn't just die, she was killed" I can hear the weakness in my voice as I continue. "He killed her" "In a way he killed us both, and the dead don't come back to life"

"Nobody killed anybody Spencer" Her eyes became strict and I fought the urge to continue and just left out the door that sat behind her. I take a quick glance behind me to see my dad looking at me with sad eyes. I hated him witnessing my mom and I, it always disappointed him. I hated hurting him.

The night was dark, the sky held the moon as if it was its cradle and the stars were dancing. I always tried calming my self down by staring at the sky. Tonight however it wasn't working so I just walked, with no direction or knowing of where to go but just walked. I could feel my body shaking and my eyes light up to the sight of a street bench. I sit and watch as cars pass by. I allow my body to sink into the wood panels holding me up. My eyes begin to feel heavy with tears brimming them. The moment I feel my self start falling into a light sleep I sense someone come up from behind me.

**Ashley's Pov**

After we left the Café we headed to my house so I can get a bit more sexified. Jamie helped her self to some take out that sat in my refrigerator and I ran upstairs. "Jamie?" I call to her from the second floor

"Yea Ash?"

"Where are my black heels?"

"Try your shoe closet"

"Not there, don't you think that'd be the first place I'd check James?" A slight laugh leaves my lips as I scurry through my room in search of the missing shoes.

"Oh yea they're in the bathroom"

"Why the hell are they in there" I walk in my bathroom and surely there they were sitting in the middle of my shower "James why were my shoes in the shower? My brand new shoes"

"There was a spider Ashley what was I suppose to do?"

I lace my fingers around the straps of the heels and run downstairs with them in hand to find Jamie feasting. "You could have used a broom or your own shoes" She smiles and continues to eat.

"You don't really care so stop acting Davies"

"Why? I'm quite the actress"

"I suppose?" "Ok, now eat so we can go" She pushes me a few of her leftovers and I smile to myself and decide against it. I know although Jamie offers she's not a fan of people eating her food. I grab an apple from the granite counter top and put the shoes on.

"I'll take this to go, so lets bounce" I show her the apple and walk out the door and towards the car.

"You couldn't think of a better verb then bounce Ashley? I thought you were a vocab whiz" Since I'm actually passing English Jamie takes it upon herself to make it a joke. I turn around and my eyes head straight to her boobs delicately adorned by the silk fabric.

"Bounce just suited the situation" I say as a joke to myself and then start the car and head to the club. Her eyes were filled with confusion but soon dropped it.

"Who's that?" Jamie points to a girl who sat in a bench down the street from the club.

"I don't know James" I squint my eyes to see if I could make it out. She looked so broken, lost even.

"You think she's from around here? It's not safe to be so hot and out alone this late, come on lets go talk to her" She grabs my hand and I pull back.

"Way to sound like a creep" I laughed until I realized she began to speak again.

"Ashley we have to. What if she gets hurt, this is LA."

"Since when did you care what happens to strangers?"

"I don't it's just she could get raped, killed, end up on an episode of one of those cop shows, you never know Ashley she may just end up on the side of your milk carton" I smile at Jamie's way of convincing me and take one last look at the broken girl before I begin to walk her way. Jamie walks at a close distance behind me and once I get to said girl I see she was drowsy. I lightly shake her to wake the angel from wherever she was. Her body jolts up and becomes stiff. Her head shoots towards me and I'm met with the most adoring light blue eyes. However I become sad when I see terror in them, not fear or slight discomfort but complete terror.

"I'm Ashley and this is Jamie, are you ok?" Her breathing was fast and broken, no breaths were finished. I noticed she was shaking and strangely panicked. For some reason I had this true concern for her, I sat on the bench next to her hoping she'd eventually speak but instead she scurried off the bench and began to walk fairly quickly the opposite way of the club, she seemed to be walking aimlessly.

"We aren't going to hurt you" She stopped at the sound of my voice. "Why don't you come to the club with us, it has to be better then where your heading. You seem like you need to let loose" "Have some fun with us and we promise to not scare you again" By this time she was facing me so I shoot her a famous Davies smile and it only gets bigger when I see her shoot me a small one back.

**Spencer's Pov **

"It's not exactly my scene plus I'm fine" I for some reason found myself abnormally intrigued by the girl that stood before me. She was beautiful that wasn't a question but there was more to it. I felt safe around her, so much it almost scares me. I'm not good with new people; I'm not good with most people in general anymore but especially new ones. I use to be good at meeting new people, I talked to any and every body but that's one of the things that happened that and I also became very paranoid. Any sudden sound, touch, or change made me have this slight fear for my life.

"If this is fine I'd die if I saw you upset." I barley heard these words because they were spoke under breath. I smile some as she continues, it was a nice change to know some one cared. "Ummm well its fine if it's not your scene we can switch up the plans do anything you'd like"

"We can watch a movie at Ashley's she has tons or play a board game, anything" the girl behind the beauty spoke for the first time. Jamie I think her name was. For the first time since she got there I notice she was quite attractive too, which only made me twice as nervous. She was wearing a smile and seemed to bit more than outgoing. I send a slight chuckle at her words and smile.

"We could do that or anything you'd like really" I stood contemplating then realized what Ashley said was right anywhere would be better then where I was heading. Anywhere was better than home. Plus normally I would had ran away approximately forever ago yet I stayed, that's a good sign right? That and I want to go genuinely want to. For the first time since forever I'm not scared to be around somebody who isn't in my immediate family or in a white coat, I hope I don't regret this.

"That sounds fine. Will it be just us?" A slight fear drained into those words, I really am terrified of large groups things always went bad around them.

"Yea, Just us" She seemed to catch on to my tone "Everything's going to be fine I promise"

"I believe you" I honestly did. I believed nothing would go wrong, nothing could go wrong.

"Good, now come on and smile" She grabbed my hand and lead me towards a yellow car. She paused before unlocking it "Since your getting in my car it's only fair you tell me your name"

"Spencer" I say with a smile as I slide into the passenger seat as Jamie laid in the back seat.

**Please R&R.. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you thought and if you have any tips or comments that could better my writing that would be cool too. :)**


	3. Paranoia

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for the amount of time I took I promise to update at least once a week and all the updates will be much longer than today it's just I need to set everything up. Just so you guys are aware. Spencer had a sister Charlie who was murdered in her home town. Her family moved on but only because they don't know what she knows or well believes and due to her heavy mind spencer can become a little paranoid and out of it. The story is rated M for future splashely chapters. Once again I am so sorry for the wait but enjoy I will be sure to make it worth while. R&R i will take all suggestions into consideration.**

Spencer's Pov

I can't believe I am doing this. Me, Spencer Carlin of all people is sitting on the couch of a complete stranger. A completely gorgeous stranger at that. Char would be so proud of me. Haha This is the type of thing she would have done.. of course it also resulted in me loosing her so.. maybe this was a stupid, stupid idea. fuck! I'm going to die aren't I?.. What type of sane human being picks up a crying girl from a park bench with out any strange intentions any ways. hmmm escape plans... fuck why is she looking a me that way?

"Spencer are you ok" her voice is so calming I can't help but relax.. Who is she and why am I so stupid around her?...

"Um.. Er yea I'm fine just I think I should go home now.. I got school tomorrow."

"Oh yea sure. No prob, we actually do too. We go to king high where do you go?"

"Um I think that's the name of it. I just moved here so I'm honestly not to sure right now.. I'd just like to get home." I see Ashley nod before I head to the door. I hear her keys jingle and I think of making a run for it but what if she is just being nice. What if she was just trying to be nice and I make my self the school freak all over again.. Play it cool spencer, Ashley is just being nice. My paranoia isn't my fault really. Atleast I don't think so. After Charlies death reasoning became really hard. I loved her and she was a ken from me all because she trusted the wrong person. I will never let myself trust the wrong person if anyone at that.

Ashley's Pov.

"Right here".. "thanks for the ride and.. the arm movie" Spencer sprints from my car and straight into the yard of the house I left her at. I look at james and she has the most confused expression I have ever seen.

"James, whats wrong?"

"you do realize you just dropped her at Duarte's house right." "I mean unless Duarte is keeping a family of freaks in her basement crazy girl just lied to you."

"Shut up she isn't crazy, maybe she's just shy or we creeped her out. She seemed scared to me not crazy."

"Well she was scaring the shit out of me" "she ran out of here like we had done nothing but threaten her the whole time she was with us... the girl is a freakshow ash lets stay away shall we. I like my balls where they are."

"You don't have balls asshole" I laugh at my best friends antics as we park back at my apartment and get ready for bed.

"I know that.. and I would like to keep it that way" James flashes that smile before stating the obvious again "Im staying over right?"

"yesss James"

"Good, cause I'm probably going to have nightmares after tonight. I should of listened to my mommy, Bringing creepy strangers home equals no no"

"ha what the fuck, James go to bed."

Spencer's Pov

I walk through the door and try to silently make it into my room when I heard a voice break the thin walls of silence.

"Where were you mom and dad were worried sick and clay has been freaking out." Glen spills with a thick venom. His voice alone burns me, I don't understand why he hates me so much we use to be so close and now after char we are nothing but broken.

"by the looks of it mom is fine, she is sleeping and I had text clay and dad about an hr ago saying I was ok."

"When are you going to stop being so selfish Spence!" "We all lost someone, Me, You, Clay we lost a sister. But Mom and dad they lost their daughter. Spence they lost someone too... So move on stop feeling sorry for yourself we all lost someone!"

"Yea but I'm the only one that saw it!" The words came out quick and heavy falling on my mind hard and settling to quick for a cover up. I couldn't hide it but it was no use because I can say just as much as char I barley remember what I saw so my memory is just as good as dead.

"you what?" His voice almost a whisper every word force.

"look I don't know exactly what I saw Glen, but I just want the images to go away, his face to go away."

"you said it your self Spence you don't know what you saw." "he didn't kill anyone Spence you are sick ok? you are fucking sick you saw nothing!" the tears escape my eyes and my legs remember how to run and I do all the way to my room. I lay on my be lay the pill on my tongue and let the pill do it's job. I really wish I could believe I didn't see anything. But I did I swear I did. My mind drifts from the night of the murder to Charlie's laugh to the beauty of the brunette i met today. Ashley. I wish my mind was in a better state so I can be normal, at least around her. An eased mind at least around Ashley...


	4. Family

**I'm going to allow you guys to see into Spencer's past a bit every once and a while. Learn about her relationship with her sister brothers and parents. How she was before how she is now. How bad things really got after the death. They won't be in order. One day we could be looking 10yrs back the next day we could only be looking months back. Trying to get chapters done but the reactions haven't been as strong as I hoped so the story did fall in the back burner. I'm sorry to those who do read. Please review and let me know if you want to hear more. **

**Chapter 4 Family**

Spencer's POV

_**2years ago.**_

_Charlie was getting ready while I sat dressed on the bench by our window. Days like this were my favorite it reminded me of some disney movie. The sky of a bright blue and a sun of fire. Days like this gave me hope. I look over to charlie as she danced in front of the mirror and brushed her long blonde hair. The color of her eyes were bright against her pale skin. It is insane how physically we are identical. Not one freckle lies a fraction further that the other's. Our personalities go half and half though. We both love adventure but she is addicted to danger and I am more of just out of the normal routine type of adventures. Adventures of low risk. She lives for the risk. Wants to keep you guessing wondering what Carlie C. will do next. We complement each other. She speaks what I think and she stands back when I'm ready to fight. We are the Carlin twins there is nobody like us._

_"Spence, I love you, you know that right?"_

_ "No char I thought you hated me but thanks that's a real relief" I laugh at her charades and walk up to my twin who was standing conveniently blocking out my exit. "Get out my way charlie we need to get to school" _

_ "Lets take today off, Kenny said he'll take us out to have some fun, come on it's just the second week of our freshmen year. We won't learn anything important."_

_ "I don't like Kenny."_

_ "Good Spencey cause he's my boyfriend and that would be wrong" She laughs and I can't help but join her, shaking my head as I smack her in the arm._

_ "You know what I mean he's a total dick, a perv and he has no right to stop us from going to school he dropped out years ago plus he seems .."_

_ "I appreciate that you care but stop insulting him I can take care of myself ok?" "Trust me?" her pout forces me to agree plus if I don't go how am I to make sure she's ok? _

_ "Where are we going then?" _

_ "Me, you, Ken and Kyle can go drive around or something, Kyle already said he would and they promised to find something cool to do."_

_ "I still can't see how those two are related"_

_ "I can, plus I find it cool that we are dating brothers we always said we would."_

_ "No char we said we'd date twins. Kyle is 15 Ken is 20 making him a perv and not Kyle's twin" I grab my bag and watch her fume. "But I'll go"_

_ "Thank you, why could you have just said that?"_

_ "Because your boyfriend sucks"_

_ "And yours is a bit pansy, we all have our own taste. Glen likes sluts, Clay likes.. Well Clay like books, You like the weak, kinda feminine type and I like Kenny."_

_ "Being an asshole doesn't make you a man Char it makes you... well an asshole." We hear a car horn and I watch as my sister grabs her bag and heads to the stairs._

_ "Whatever lets go he's here" I follow her out and sit in the back seat. I hated Kenny I really did but he didn't last long he was a threat. A scum and a bit of a problem sure but there are worse people out there. It took me a while to learn that charlie had quite an eye for those. She fell for them easy and hard. She never really learned but then again neither did I. We both searched for some sort of missing piece but it was always at the worst places._

_**Present Day:**_

The sun has risen, the sky is of the brightest blue, and I still feel like plucking my eyes out. I use to love days like this but now they just annoy me. My hands dig into the dark desk on my side and grab the skinny cylinder that lies inside. One or two?.. I'm not feeling awesome but what if that girl goes to my school? What if I see her at king? I don't want her to believe I'm some sort of drugged up freak. I settle for one of the small blue pills but place another in a silk napkin and tuck it into my bag just incase. I go to my closet and pick my most Charlie approved outfit. I feels wrong, I'm not use to dressing like this anymore but Char was all about owning up to expectations and after seeing my brother I'm sure that high school wouldn't be expecting the person I really am. The thing crazy people do best is pretend. So that is what I'm going to do, I am going to pretend. Los Angeles Isn't going to know what hit them, the Carlins won't even be sure. I'm going to be who Char wanted me to be, I'm going to drive these people to the dust like she wanted, And I will take the bastard that took her away down.

"Spence we gotta go, unless you aren't feeling well. If you want to just go to the doctor instead I'm sure she'll excuse you." Clay says from out side my door from the bottom of the steps. I grab my bag and out the door bumping into my brother.

"She's a shrink not a doctor and I'm fine just getting ready."

"Wow Spence you look different" His eyes scrunch as he analyzes me.

"Spence lets g-, Wow it's almost like we got the old you back you look so.."

"I Look so what glen?"

"It's almost like shes back to picking your clothes again"

"I'm trying to get back on track, Now lets go" I speed past my brother only to get a similar from my mother. I decide that was enough to kill my appetite and I just rush straight to the car and wait for my brothers to take me to school.

Ashley's POV

Living on your own has it's perks but I'm here only on condition, I stay in school, I keep my grades up, and I act civil to that girl. Yea the one sitting on my couch right now eating everything in sight. That is Kyla, My younger surprise half sister. She's easy to hate.. Like real easy to hate but she has her golden moments. They are few but they exist. I take her two school every morning and this morning she decided to barge into my room at 6 in the morning because she has a morning cheer meeting with all those annoying as high school barbies. James almost killed her but she survived as did I.

"Kyla if you want to get to the meeting lets leave now if not I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Why would you go back to bed? School is soon aways but fine lets go" Why does she always test me. That annoying little brat. She walks towards my baby and I laugh at her so hard iit scared her half to death.

"You're fucking crazy if you think you are getting in my baby again after last time, Get your ass in the back of Jame's car"

"What the fuck? Why?" I roll my eyes and james just huffs.

"What do you mean why?.. My car isn't that bad princess damn."

"Jamey your car has character"

"Sure if that's what they are calling a crap car these days, 'A car with character' "

"I hate your attitude" She turns to me with fire in her eyes " I HATE her attitude" I try to hold in my laughter and just push kyla towards the car then get into my seat.

"You can kill her later right now the princess has a cheer bitch meeting"

"Probably dealing with the fact Madison isn't as hot as she use to be especially since some new boy is taken her boyfriends NBA deal out of his hands" James laughs out.

"So you thought madison was hot at one point?" My little stupid sister challenges.

"Yea that one night she was between my sheets and my strap on.. That sight can make anyone hot. Why? You wanna try?" Ok and there's my limit. I swat james as hard as I could and that was followed by a big slap to the skull by Kyla.

"Did you actually sleep with her?" Yes but will james admit to that? No because not only would madison kill her but I probably would too.. It's just too out of the status quo.. It would confuse too many people.

"No, I was just getting a rise?... Did it work"

"No fuck-tard now hurry I can't be late" Seconds later we were parking and going our sepreate way. Kyla pretending she doesn't know us and vice versa. See ky isn't the worst person in the world but there's a lot more pulling us a part then there is keeping us together. It's just too much pressure to fight.


End file.
